guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wintergreen weapon
have these been put into the game yet? i want to claim mine :No. — Skuld 06:59, 22 December 2006 (CST) This is speculation, but if the weapons are Inscribable--wouldn't the weapons also be max damage to have any real use? Else they'll be just like the peppermint weapons (except Inscribable, being the perfect lower level weapons). Xapheus 04:57, 23 December 2006 (CST) :You are looking at it from a W/R/A/P/D point of view. for a spell caster, it could mean a great skin with the same stats, if only they are modable too. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 05:57, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::Ah yes. It didn't cross my mind that max damage means nothing to the classes I play the most anyway (N, Me). But wintergreen wands are tiny. Xapheus 16:29, 23 December 2006 (CST) if theese are indeed max damage they will be very rare , but i think i read somewhere they are customizable but another thing is Anet said only 30,000 people participated so thats a max of 120,000 wintergreen items which will make theese very rare ( the 120,000 is from all 32 predictions right and the 1 wep just for playing ) :That's about right for a max number--along with the weapons won by the actual guilds. But realistically, most people got a few correct at most. Even of the "expert" opinions on the official website--only one of these predictions got any teams correctly placed. And even then it was only two of them. Xapheus 16:25, 23 December 2006 (CST) I see most people getting around 2 because participating earns you 1 and you only need 1 right prediction for another wheras to get 3 you would need about 11 right predictions :Yeah--I'm only getting one, haha. I still think "one" will be the mode. What is the actual probability of guessing at least one correct team? It seems it is more likely to get zero instead of anything greater than zero, but I'm no expert on probability. Xapheus 04:33, 26 December 2006 (CST) ::If you choose them randomly, you get a chance of a bit more than 63% to get at least one right. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 06:21, 26 December 2006 (CST) :::I'm curious how you calculated that. (Just curiosity. I'm not doubting you, I just want to know how you did it.) Xapheus 16:55, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::It's a known math problem. you randomly place N numbers in N spots, and wonders how many will fall in their original place. when you ask what's the probability to get non in the right place, you get a formula, which, for big numbers, gets close to e^-1. 32 is big in that sense, which means that the chance to get at least 1 right, is 1-(e^1). put that in Google, and get the number. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 20:01, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::::Ah thanks for explaining that for me. I think I was cheated in high school, haha. I can do calculus, but when it comes to things like that, I have no experience with it. Xapheus 02:49, 29 December 2006 (CST) ::::::They really teach the wrong kinds of math in high school... [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 05:03, 29 December 2006 (CST) i highly doubt anyone will get more than 2 because u need like 11 right :Also because some of the results were really unexpected... at least from my thoughts along with most people from my guild. Ericdanie 17:12, 6 January 2007 (CST) I have just acquired mine these are NOT max dmg they are MODDABLE and INSCRIBABLE THO making Staffs and Wands the only Viable choice. Unless u want to use IW with em —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.227.111.11 ( ) }. And I will be getting my two, as soon as I decide which ones. By the way, I had two correct guesses by pretty much randomly rearranging the original list. I know nothing about the PvP guilds. 65.7.211.83 21:25, 11 January 2007 (CST) :I copied one of the expert ladder decisions from the GW site and got ZERO of them correct. Well, at least I get one weapon. Xapheus 21:37, 11 January 2007 (CST) Prefix/Suffix They do accept upgrades like staff heads, wrappings etc. --''Lemming64'' 06:55, 12 January 2007 (CST) If anyone has a staff wraping of mastery i would like to try out how a staff responds to this as it has no req. IGN - The Hoax ( i have the staff just need wrapping ) Wow. These suck. I mean, if these were max damage req9 or something, then they'd be somewhat valuable, but... these suck! =P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:51, 12 January 2007 (CST) :Wrong. If you have a new char, or a IW char these are great. And plus, do honestly think they'd be giving out max dmg weps to new palyers? That would be sooo stupid.--TheDrifter 18:27, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::Uhm, if you can't mod them with +Enchanting upgrades, how would they be great? And there's nothing wrong with Max damage weapons on new players. Why exactly does it matter? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:42, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::: teh? — Skuld 18:46, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::::Great weapon for a 55, and nice skin too and it's not like damage on the weapon really matters for most 55 builds. Of course the downside is this ... the moment you choose the sword or axe and slap the +5 energy inscription you've been saving into it ... next thing you find all your Of Enchanting upgrades end up being for the other weapon =P As I'm experiencing right now, I chose the sword and keep finding I get plenty of axe mods Of Enchanting and no sword mods (well, I do have one 19% sword mod, but it spawned on a max gold req 9 Adamantine Falchion, and I'm not going to risk a weapon that's currently worth about 70-80 plat just to get out that mod, especially as said mod isn't even worth the half of it ...). I suppose if I chose the axe, I'd be getting sword mods galore on the other hand :) Amarande 13:02, 18 January 2007 (CST) ::::Getting a wand or a staff is the best option, as damage doesn't matter. But the staff doesn't have the inherent Energy + 10 attribute, which keeps it from even being useful...Xapheus 21:34, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::::: Oooo, good point! I was wondering which one I should not get (only one choice....grr!), and that definitely helps. Shame that it doesnt have that +10 energy! I'm still very curious as to how "of attribute" related mods affect these. VoteForGwen 21:50, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::::::The wand is probably the best choice statistically...but it's tiny. Also, I added an "of.." attribute to a wintergreen to see what it would do. Are you sure there are PvE unlinked upgrades? Xapheus 00:57, 13 January 2007 (CST) ::Oh, about max damage to new players...you know those preorder weapons? To meet the requirement to equip one of them doesn't take long. Xapheus 01:00, 13 January 2007 (CST) ::It would be nice if they had an idea of making the item max. Like have a choice on what attribute it goes to. Like have a pop up to choose what attribute it goes to (ex. inspiration, fire magic, etc.). Xapheus, there are non-explicit mastery ypgrades avalible in Elona, so your test stil didn't answer the question.--TheDrifter 21:39, 16 January 2007 (CST) :Ah, that's why I asked if there was unlinked PvE upgrades. I'm not very far in nightfall. Xapheus 19:57, 18 January 2007 (CST) Recommendations Anybody making recommendations about which ones are "best" or "worst"? I hear the staff doesn't have an innate +10 energy; is that true? Would it be better to grab a wand, or a sword/axe for a caster? Sword/Axe still get Enchanting/Energy mods; would a spear be better if you wanted that kind of thing? I'm trying to figure out which ones to get for me; most of my characters are casters. :That's correct; none of the items have any inherent energy mods. You can see this on their individual wiki pages. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 02:03, 24 January 2007 (CST) :I personally like the spear. It's basically a "wand" (as it is one-handed and ranged) that is moddable like a mellee weapon (unconditional +energy, +enchantment...). Could be quite useful for a caster. The shield's always nice, too, of course. It always depends on the build, though. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 03:38, 24 January 2007 (CST) req12 tag and research Please see talk page on spear for screenshots of damage observations. These weapons are by far not as good as they are believed to be. ~ Nilles (msg) 19:44, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :They've always sucked, people only wanted em for +5e. However, your damage increases with higher SM because of the nature of Spear Mastery, not because you're meeting the req at 12... -Auron 19:46, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::That would be true if the damage at spear master 0 was in fact 10-10. But it isn't. Therefore this spear has a requirement which is 12 spear mastery. ~ Nilles (msg) 19:49, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :::It does not have a requirement, as a weapon with a requirement uses two damage ranges. All candy weapons will deal their stated damage, reduced by weapon mastery. Try using a clean req9 weapon against a 60 armor opponent with only 9 in the respective weapon mastery and you'll see it deal less damage than stated. --Kale Ironfist 19:56, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Great. Now that info should have been on the articles somewhere around here. ~ Nilles (msg) 20:00, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Damage calculation. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 20:14, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Technically, it's not reduced by weapon mastery, but rather reduced by enemy armor. 0 armor and 0 weapon mastery balances out. Increasing armor reduces the damage, increasing weapon mastery increases the damage. -PanSola 20:18, 9 April 2007 (CDT)